


Fireworks

by wongfuavatar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, everyone technically, subtle jeanmarco reibert springles and mikannie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongfuavatar/pseuds/wongfuavatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years celebration for 2015 was so golden for Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of studying for my history exam so sorry  
> may or may not have been from experience

We are celebrating the countdown to new years. Its 3 days until 2015. I hate celebrating new years, its such a worthless event. So what if its a new year? Nothing is different but a number. And it makes you have to go through goals you wish you never made for the year.

This year is different though. Im by the rooftop of my apartment with my best friends waiting for the fireworks display. Its 8:36 right now and fireworks dont start until its 8:45. Ironically, I also used to hate fireworks. I believe they're just a safety hazard. But I dont want to complain because right now, Im lying down on his lap as he plays with my hair. Everyone is casually talking and waiting around for the lights to go off in the sky. Then there it is.

The fireworks go off. They start off small with vibrant colors making formations and tinting the sky- then they gradually get bigger, making elegant streams if golden rain above us with the smoke making the night go foggy and slightly brighter than it should. This show of gunpowder, saltpetre, sulphur, and charcoal was beautiful. The lights reflected off of the eyes of everyone watching.

But my eyes were watching his- as everyone watches the fireworks, I watched his face go soft and his bright blue-green eyes reflect whatever theyre all watching. He loves fireworks. Actually, he loves everything in the night. The moon, the stars, the darkness, the silence, and the way its temporary yet will never go away. I hear the giant explosion of the finale and look over at the fireworks to make sure that no one would be the wiser of my attraction to him.

I sit back up as he greets everyone back to reality and back to work. By work- we just mean going back to our apartment rooms and continue whatever the fuck they were doing before 8:30.

I check the time- 8:50. We all stopped and waited for this 3 minute show of lights go in the air and vanish before our eyes.

Eren walks back to my room while Mikasa and the others go back to their individual rooms to probably drinking while watching a shit ton of Netflix. Well, thats what Eren and I are planning to do. I grab my bottle of red wine from the kitchen countertop and two glasses while Eren grabs the bag of popcorn from he microwave. Were in bed watching our movies until we realize its past midnight and he falls asleep in my bed again.

The next day, we follow the same routine. Except we were on our laptops until 8:30. The wait by the rooftop wasn't as boring since Reiner and Bertholdt started telling us all about their day with Bertholdt's parents. It slightly reminded me of how grandmas would tell stories to their grandkids except these grandmas are really big, muscular, and gay. They immediately stopped on their story and directed their attention to the fireworks display starting.

Today, I payed attention to the sky. They put out more of my favorite one- the golden one that elegantly showers the night and leaves a mark on my vision. I blinked and had the light marks in the darkness. I looked around to see my friends watching with their full attention, admiring the sight before them. Then I get sucked into his eyes, his lips, his face. I love him so much. I never knew how it started. But the fireworks stopped and it faded away. I didnt even notice the finale of 2 of my favorite fireworks going off at the same time.

But it ends. We all look back to our eye levels and stretch our necks. We walk back to our rooms and again do whatever the fuck we were doing. Tonight, Eren invited Mikasa and Annie to my flat so it means more wine and more popcorn with a box of pizza on the side while watching a bunch of movies Eren torrented. Annie left to go back to her room with the grandmas after getting texts from them accidentally locking themselves out and Mikasa went back to her room once the movie finished. It was me and Eren, alone again. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I try to relax my already calm muscles and close the laptop. I look up from his shoulder to see him asleep yet again.

I wake up to see him awake and on his phone while my head was on his lap.   
"What time is it?" I ask groggily as I sit up  
"9:52. Don't worry, I just woke up too." He says closing his phone and smiling at me  
I stand up and grab two bowls of cereal and milk. I set one aside to get soggy and leave the milk out for his bowl of crispy cereal.   
He stands up and stretches while walking to me. He sits on the chair beside me by the kitchen counter as he watches videos and I read the news from my iPad. We both end up talking about how he should just move into my flat instead of being with Mikasa because he almost lives here already, but I'll let him decide. You won't see me complaining about him living here. It would be my pleasure.   
We finish cereal and he hugs me before going up a floor to his room. I go to my room and back to bed just to relax and maybe read more. But who am I kidding? Im in fucking love with Jeager. I doubt Im gonna have an ending like Reiner and Bert, Jean and Marco, or Annie and Mikasa.   
I set my 2014 goal to telling him and its the morning of December 31. When will I be ready?  
I open my phone and type out whatever the fuck is in my mind.

I'm going to fuck this up so badly so I'm sorry. But I'm in love with you. I fell in love like fireworks in the sky. It's an explosion that I thought would be all at once but in reality was a gradual show. It marks everything. I will never forget your face when you saw the fireworks. I felt like I was falling in love yet again. I would think that this short moment would be over too quickly and I'd be disappointed, but it was never that way. At least with you. For fuck's sake this is cheesy but I love you so much.

I close the app on my phone and pray that maybe he'll accidentally read it instead of me just screwing it up. I have a shit more documents like that on my phone. But as the coward I am, no way am I going to make anyone read it.   
Nothing much happens after this until late that night.   
I go to the rooftop at 9:40 with Mikasa and Annie while Eren's already there talking to Sasha and Connie. I went to a mat and sat down reading an article on my phone. I enjoyed the noise around me making me feel less lonely. But what made me remember my problem of unrequited attraction over my best friend was how Marco sat beside me and started talking.   
He knows about my crush on Eren. He found out after he told me about his secret affair with Jean then eventually they got together. But according to him, Mikasa knows too abd so does Bert and Reiner. And knowing my luck and obvious signs, Eren probably knows too. Marco stands to grab a beer for me and I accepted it. Here's to numbing everything and horrible decisions. He leaves and I check the time. 9:58. Perfect.   
Eren sits beside me and we lay down for a bit. I wait for the fireworks of thd building beside us to start. After waiting it began, the fireworks were amateur looking and really close. Its one way to start the celebrating. It wasnt until our neighbor burnt his hand we all had our attention to the sky (except we all know where I was looking). Time flew by quite slowly but we reached the point of 11:59 countdown.   
I could see the couples come together for a kiss once it reaches zero. I could see seven pairs golden fireworks explode every second. I could feel my eyes welling up from feeling so overwhelmed. I could feel his hand holding on to my wrist as the countdown starts.

5...  
I can do this.

4...  
He's so close to me.

3...  
He looks so beautiful.

2...   
I want to kiss him.

1...   
I cant.

The fireworks go off all at once. All of the golden fireworks in every direction of the sky. Im being driwned out by my nervous habits before getting shit done. It was too much for me. I close my eyes and calm my nerves. I can feel Eren's arm brush up against mine. His hand hold on to my elbow. I breathe in and out slowly.

I can hear the shouts of Happy New Year to everyone. I greet him a sincere Happy New Year. He greets me back and raises me a bit in a hug. I hug him back and I dont want to let go, but I know I have to. We both let go at the same time and everyone starts doing typical new year shenanigans. Connie starts jumping in hopes of height gain, Sasha holds him down, Reiner and Bertholdt are probably fucking by now. Lucky. And the others are talking.   
Eren holds my hand and drags me inside to my room.  
Im confused, scared, and exhilerated all at once.   
"Armin, I need to tell you something. Its sort of my 2014 thing." Fuck.  
I nod in response and look back at him. Were standing by my door and Im on the verge of shaking. He goes closer to me and cups my cheek and kisses me gently. I stayed like that for a good 5 seconds.  
"Happy New Year, Arm. Sorry if I just ruined it." He coughs away and steps back.   
I want to fucking hit him right now because this has been my goal for the whole fucking year and there he does it so perfectly. I pull his face closer and kiss him more. I wipe away some of his hairs on his forehead and he pulls away confused.   
"Eren, you stupid shit. I love you, too."

I giggly softly and open my eyes. The smoke of the fireworks is tinting the sky. I look to my left and right seeing my friends on the rooftop. I see the couples pull away from their kiss and the others play around. Eren is looking at me concerned.   
"Im alright, don't worry." I say as I hold on to his elbow.

He kisses my cheek and mutters a 'Happy New Year'. I greet him back, trying to be as genuine as possible. I hug him as tight as I could. My head implodes with my thoughts. They echo in my head. Everything I wrote. About the fireworks, the night, the sky, moon, stars, darkness, smoke, fog. Everything. But in that moment of having him around me, enclosed in his arms, his chin on my head. I couldn’t be happier. 


End file.
